


A Warm kind of Cold

by erisix



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, Commander Lexa, Costia/Lexa - Freeform, F/F, Heda Lexa, Lostia, costia - Freeform, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisix/pseuds/erisix





	A Warm kind of Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a second to realize where I was, what was happening. She was there, hitting a door with her shoulder, trying to knock it down. I could hear her voice, but couldn’t quite make up what she was saying. She came towards me, “Lexa” she said softly, leaning towards me, her voice full of sadness, her hands were loosely tied behind her I noticed, and so were mine. She kneeled near me, touching my shoulder with her own. My back ached against the rough stone wall, the ground was cold, not a pleasant kind of cold. I felt groggy, how could I sleep through all this, no, I wasn't sleeping, I was drugged. It's that same feeling, I remember it from before, before everything. Before the world became what it is now, back when this feeling was synonymous with fun, and partying with our friends, god it feels so ridiculous now. I was still confused, what had happened? where were we? Suddenly I felt scared, I panicked even, my chest hurt. I looked at her, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?! Where's everyone else?” I ask. “Lexa I-” She managed, in spite of her bonds, to brush her fingers against mine, and hold my hand. Oh god. Instantly overwhelmed by a feeling of panic. I remembered what happened.

 

 

* * *

****Chapter One**  
**

_Trapped_

* * *

 

 

_We're lying barefoot in the grass near the lake. I can feel the cool afternoon breeze on my face, I can also see it, in the gentle movement of her hair. The water is so clear, so pale, so blue. I've never seen anything quite like it, the sun is shining through it. The sky above is distorted somewhat, but stunning nonetheless. I can see the sun rays hit her face, and the moving water reflecting on her face and on her body. I just realized, we're under water now, but I can breathe just fine and so can she. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. I reach and hold her hand. Her touch feels like a flow of energy passing through me, it feels warm, and cold at the same time, a pleasant kind of cold though, a kind of cold that makes me smile. Like a warm kind of cold I suppose. I turn my head to the side to look at her, her hair is moving eerily with the current, she's smiling, a feeling of pure happiness overwhelms me. God I love her. I look at her lips, then her eyes again, she leans in closer, and so do I. THUD. “I love you” I say, her smile grows wider. “Hurry” she tells me, still smiling, THUD. She looks like an angel, I think to myself. THUD. Our lips are almost touching now. THUD. “Lexa” she whispers, “Lexa” she says a bit louder, there's worry in her voice now but her face looks so serene, so at peace, so beautiful. THUD. “Lexa god please wake up”. THUD._

 

It took me a second to realize where I was, what was happening. She was there, hitting a door with her shoulder, trying to knock it down. I could hear her voice, but couldn’t quite make up what she was saying. She came towards me, “Lexa” she said softly, leaning towards me, her voice full of sadness, her hands were loosely tied behind her I noticed, and so were mine. She kneeled near me, touching my shoulder with her own. My back ached against the rough stone wall, the ground was cold, not a pleasant kind of cold. I felt groggy, how could I sleep through all this, no, I wasn't sleeping, I was drugged. It's that same feeling, I remember it from before, before everything. Before the world became what it is now, back when this feeling was synonymous with fun, and partying with our friends, god it feels so ridiculous now. I was still confused, what had happened? where were we? Suddenly I felt scared, I panicked even, my chest hurt. I looked at her, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?! Where's everyone else?” I ask. “Lexa I-” She managed, in spite of her bonds, to brush her fingers against mine, and hold my hand. _Oh god._  Instantly overwhelmed by a feeling of panic. I remembered what happened.        

Suddenly, the door opened, I'm blinded by the light, three, no four men enter, holding machine guns, “Get up!” said the one with the scar on his cheek. All four of them wearing the red and blue striped bandanas tied around their arm, their neck or just tied in one of the notches of their belt, as they all do, _to be recognized_ . The thought of them makes me shudder, which angered me, and i immediately pulled myself together. I looked at them defiantly, they know who I am, _they should be the ones to shudder_ . She got up, so did I, never letting go of her hand, they noticed it, I know it, and I don't care. “He's waiting for you, you know, the boss, he has a great deal of respect for you Lexa, and for her too” he said pointing at her as if he was proud of us somehow, or as if he was proud of himself, _yes that's more likely_. “It's too bad it has come to this you know? Tsk, What a waste.” He said, shaking his head, as if it was just a minor inconvenience, shaking his head as if he stained his shirt eating chocolate ice cream, shaking his head as if he overcooked dinner, or as if it was snowing and he was on his way out but forgot his winter jacket and now had to run back upstairs to get it. But of course, that's not what we were talking about here, he knows it, we all know it, what we're talking about, it's not chocolate ice cream, we weren’t talking about a forgotten winter jacket, or an overcooked dinner, it's not a minor inconvenience this time, not to us, what we were talking about this time is final, irreversible, what we were talking about this time is death.

 

_I don’t know how we can escape this, he has to make an example out of us, his people wouldn’t respect him otherwise, but he doesn’t have to kill us both, I can maybe get him to release her. He has to, if anything were to happen to her... I won’t let them touch her, she’s my only priority, I don’t care about anything else anymore._ “And we’re here!” said the guard with the scar on his cheek, he smiled, leaning uncomfortably close to us while doing so. _I ought to give him another scar_ . He knocked on a huge enforced metal door, the sound echoing through the whole place. Helping me to evaluate the size of it. _It must be huge, and hollow, quite like these men_ . _I think I know where we are, and judging by her look, she just realized it too_ , she turned towards me trying to subtly share her discovery with me, I answer with a smirk, making her understand that I also figured it out. “Pft.. Smartass!” she says sarcastically, seeing her smile warmed my heart, but what followed didn’t. The guard pushed her against the metal door, resulting in a big thud, echoing everywhere “Shut up!” he said, his voice echoing across the whole place. She straightened up angrily, blood dripping from her forehead. Just as I got ready to push the guard holding me back, to defend her, she looked at me, shaking her her head, mouthing the words “Don’t”. I looked around deciding what the best option was, but before I had time to do anything, the door violently opened.

“I open the door _when_ I am ready to do so, no need to smash it down, I heard you”

It was _him_ , he hadn’t changed, except for a new scar above his brow, and his hair might have been a little shorter, but he was still the same. The dimly lit corridor, with light coming from the room behind him made for quite an ominous display. He was taller than I remembered, taller than us anyway. She didn’t seem impressed though, always this irreverent, and insolent look about her. This would’ve made me smile if it weren’t for the grim probable future awaiting us.

“I- I’m sorry Major, we wasn’t knocking or anything, it’s her, the British girl with the curls, she- she provoked us so I had to rough her up a little ya know how it is boss” “Enough. Just get them inside, tie ‘em up to those chairs and wait outside” Said the Major, “But Major, Y- You’re sure it’s a good idea I-” “Just do it Tim.” said the Major, with a calm yet powerful voice, that made the whole corridor shake. It showed how used he was to giving orders, _I wonder how I sound when I do it_ , _probably not as frightening, i guess that’s why I’m the one that’s tied up_ . That guard, Tim, still looked hesitant though, at least until she spoke, “Giddyup Timmy boy” she said imitating his southern accent. “He might be big but god is he dense” She said looking to the other guard and pointing at Tim. He pushed her inside as angrily as he could, tightening his grip around her arm, his hand looked huge compared to her arm, when he sat her down as violently as he could I couldn’t help it “Hey! We get it, you work out. But while you’re working on your anger issues on a girl whose hands and legs are tied up, we’re actually waiting. See! your buddy over here is already half done tying me up to the chair, we, _and_ your boss are waiting for you. So how about you calm down, and do what you’re told alright? And then you can go drink your daily protein shake and let the adults talk, understood?” He turned to me, his face was red with anger, he was obviously about to do something we’d regret, when the Major stepped in. “Tim, I’ll finish tying her up, Avery and I got it, how ‘bout you step outside son” He did as he was told, all the while looking as though he wanted to smash somebody’s skull. “Attaboy” she exclaimed as soon as he laid a foot outside the room, after a moment’s hesitation, Tim slammed the door. “Ah teenagers am I right” she said, playfully looking at the Majo. _I know what she’s doing, and knowing her, it’s got to be calculated, she’s not needlessly provoking them, I can see it, her smile never reaches her eyes, her look is focused, she’s angry._

The other guard finished and stepped outside, while the Major continued tying her up. “Quite a mouth she’s got on her that one” he said, still looking as cold and serious as before. His eyes betrayed him though, he had this crazy look about him, almost making me shudder. “ _She_ is right here and _she_ has a name, also _she_ would appreciate it if you’d loosen up her ties a bit on the left arm, the Incredible Hulk over there got a little carried away when tying me up earlier” she said.

“Oh I know your name, _Costia_ ” He finished tying her up to the chair, not bothering to loosen up her ties like she asked. He leaned against his desk, facing us both, “See, I’ve been learning as much as I could about you two, one has to know his enemies if he is to win a battle. _And I’ve won the war_ , so clearly I know all about you and your girlfriend” Costia’s eyes darkened, her smile immediately disappeared, I could feel my heart beating faster, I looked at Costia, she had the same thought as I did, _he has leverage,_ on both of us. He looked at us, and grinned, “Ah, don’t worry about it, if it was before the world went to shit, I may have raised an eyebrow at that, that lifestyle of yours or whatever you wanna call it. But hey, you gotta find comfort somewhere right? I get it. Besides, it’s ideal for you two, you know, with the world as it now is. It’s better to surround yourselves with people that are you equal I suppose. No hurting you, beating you up, or lord knows what else. That way, you two are relatively safe. At least with each other that is” He smiled, I gave him a dark look in turn, I looked at Costia, her jaw was clenched, her eyes, impossible to read, _I have no idea what she’s going to do or say_. The Major kept on talking, “See, I’m usually against that kind of... Unnecessary brutality. But my men, I can’t blame ‘em, they’re working all day, they barely have any time for themselves… So if they wanna beat up a couple prisoners or servants, to lay off some steam, or whatever they wanna do, what can I say? It’s human nature to pray on the weak after all, natural selection is what I call it.”

“White trash that should be shot in the head is what I call it” Said Costia bluntly, while slightly tilting her head to the left. It made me notice the trail of blood that was left from when that Tim guard, knocked her head against the door. The Major saw it too, he paused for a second, as though lost in his own thoughts, turned around and went to his desk to get a piece of fabric from one of the drawers.

Costia moved a little, and took a pocket knife out of one of her sleeves, it wasn’t hers, she must’ve pocketed it from _Timmy the asshole guard_ when she provoked him earlier. This made me smile, though she was so focused she didn’t see it. She quickly loosened her ties a little by cutting a bit of the rope off, though it was unnoticeable. She gently hid the knife back into her sleeve. The major leaned over to wipe the blood off her face. Her clear blue eyes looked coldly into his. “Now, what I couldn’t find out about you is where you’re from-” She cut him off “Bad with accents I see?” She said, smirking, but with the same cold look in her eyes “I meant originally. You clearly look mixed, so one of your parents was English and the other one?” Silence. She just stared coldly “Typically, when one asks a question, the other party answers, it’s called respect, now which one of your parent didn’t teach you that?” Nothing. Costia’s eyes are still focused on some random point she chose as if he wasn’t even talking to her. Suddenly, he straightened up pulled out his knife, came towards me and stabbed me in the thigh. Costia and I both screamed. “NO! LEXA! Fuck!” shouted Costia, we were both breathing fast, he took out the knife and I couldn’t help but scream in pain.

“Now, when I ask one of you a question, I would like to get an answer, the reason I brought you here is because I _need_ answers. No answer will automatically result in pain, which no one here wants. So, _Costia_ , now is time for you to answer me” He grabbed both side of the chair on which she was sited, and leaned in closer.

“I-” mumbled Costia, she was confused, and panicking, I could see it, _she's trying to regain her calm_. “Now, the question was, where are you from, _originally_?” He said while stepping away to lean back on the desk. He looked calm again. As if nothing happened. “I- My Mum is- was, Dominican and African American, and my Father was English.” Costia answered fast, all the while staring at me, and my wound, you could see the pain and anger in her eyes. “Oh I was stationed in Dominica once, beautiful island, full of beautiful people. Really too bad what happened there, you must’ve lost lots of people there right?” She looked at him hesitantly then gathered herself and rushed to answer

“I did.” she answered, regaining that expressionless look she had earlier.

“See, It wasn’t so hard now, was it” he said coldly. “Now, time for the real questions”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any requests or questions i'd be more than happy to respond! I'll try to upload Chapter two as soon as i can.
> 
> -Erys


End file.
